


The Hunter and His Prey

by kkulbeoloppa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Really REALLY mild rook x leona, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa
Summary: No matter how big his prey is… a hunter will always catch what is his.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	The Hunter and His Prey

Leona could hear his own breathing as he ran through the dark forest. His mind was racing and his legs throbbed. His clothes were torn and he could hear the faint sound of someone running behind him, chasing him.

‘Help me… someone…’ his eyes searched around in the dark for somewhere to hide, somewhere he could take refuge for at least a second, ‘Ruggie… Jack… anyone, anyone come save me!’

His thoughts were quiet, being drowned out by the loud pounding in his head. His animalistic eyes searched wildly for a place to hide and his breathing turned into desperate pants for air. The trees rustled behind him as he continued to sprint in the maze-like forest.

‘Closer… I can smell him. He’s getting closer.’ The faint smell of his blood mixed in with the smell of _his_ blood was getting nearer and nearer. Leona’s heart continued to pound as he ran farther and farther into the forest. 

_Thunk_

A silver arrow embedded itself deep into the tree trunk right beside the lion. If he stopped moving for even a split second, it would have surely embedded itself deep into his head. Leona stopped for a second, staring at the malicious arrow glinting beautifully in the moonlight. His chest heaved up and down, his sweat mingling with the blood running down his face. He heard the slight ruffle of leaves to his right, sharply turning his head trying to spot the person hunting him.

“Now now kitty, if you stopped moving where’s the fun in that?” a deep voice could be heard from deep in the forest, slowly getting closer and closer, “It won’t be satisfying if I catched you right now you know?”

“Fuck-” Leona muttered before sprinting away from the moonlit spot. He took a sharp turn to the left, weaving in and out of tall trees, his eyes darting around trying to find sanctuary.

“For a creature of the Savannah, I am quite surprised you’re so agile in this type of environment!” A voice yelled out from behind him getting closer and closer. Leona could hear his pants getting louder and feel his body start to shut down as he slowly got more and more tired from running.

Leona started to panic as the rustling of leaves alerted that the hunter behind him was getting closer. His throat started to become parched and his leg continued to throb. They had been playing this game for almost 2 hours now, this sick game of catch. 

_‘Hell_ , this isn't even a game anymore… this is murder’ Leona thought. 

“Roi de Lion! You look quite magnificent as you run!” the voice behind him started to grow louder and louder. He felt an arrow graze his leg and he fell into the earthy, damp ground, letting out a loud howl of agony before slowly getting up, trying to get away from the other man. He could feel warm blood ooze out of his leg, staining his pants.

“Très bien Roi de Lion! What a magnificent roar!!” The voice behind him exclaimed. The only thing keeping the lion alive at this moment was pure adrenaline coursing through his body. The french man behind him yelled as he continued to run after the lion, “Monsieur! I have never had a chase this thrilling before!!” His voice was that of a child playing his favorite game, and his favorite game was hunting the king of the Savannah.

Leona started to pant heavily, unable to keep his breath even. His vision started to spin as he struggled to move away from the hunter behind him.

“Hunting a beastman truly is more thrilling than a beast no?” a voice whispered in his ears. Leona stopped and slowly turned around, staring straight into icy green eyes.

“Hunt… I- AGH-” Leona let out a loud cry of pain, falling down to the earthy ground as tears started forming in his eyes. He looked behind him to see the hunter stepping on his tail, refusing to let the lion go.

“Monsieur, now that I have catched you…” Rook crouched down so he was face to face with Leona, his arms reaching out to gently cradle the lion's face, “I have to treat my trophy with utmost care…” he traced his gloved hands over the lion's clavicle, slowly making his way up to his jaw.

“Oh, Roi de Lions, how truly magnificent you looked.” Rook inched closer to Leona, slowly shifting to embrace him, “It was truly… _truly_ … a riveting experience monsieur.” he whispered. He traced a hand down Leona’s back, all the way to his tail before tightly gripping it. Leona let out a silent yell as Rook gripped onto his fractured tail. 

“What do you _fucking_ want Hunt?” Leona seethed at the other. At this point in their little "game", he was too weak to push the other off of him. He felt the hunter continue to caress and play with his neck. Rook slowly traced his fingers from Leona’s jaw to his chin before reaching towards his neck, choking the lion who let out a strangled cry. 

“The better question is… what does every hunter want? Fame? Fortune?” He shook his head and looked straight into Leona’s eyes, the other struggling to breathe for air as the grip around his neck got tighter, “What a hunter wants…” he drawled, “is a good chase.”

He let go of the lion’s neck, Leona coughing and sputtering as Rook started caressing his hair. He slowly trailed his hand down the other chest once he finished meddling with the lion’s brown locks. Leona’s school uniform was soiled and dirty with blood, his braids slowly becoming undone and his eyes bloodshot and wet with tears. Rook smiled, moving to straddle the lion so he wouldn’t move. He procured a small knife from his pants and started tracing Leona’s jawline with it.

“You’re so beautiful… Leona.” Rook smiled his cynical smile, bending down and giving Leona a chaste kiss, “The fear in your eyes are so… beautiful.” he said breathlessly. His knife gently tracing the outline of the lion’s eye socket. Leona started to breathe harder, panicking as the knife started nearing his eyeball.

“ _Please,_ Hunt. Rook. Please.” Leona whispered. He begged for the hunter to spare him, afraid of what kinds of horror awaits for him in the future. Rook looked at him questioningly before drawing back, howling with laughter.

“Please? _Please?!_ The great and mighty Roi de Lions is begging a silly, old hunter to spare his life?! How laughable!!!” Rook threw his knife away before descending to slowly embrace the lion, his arms winding around the others neck, head resting on his chest, “Oh no no, my lion, my sweet, sweet lion. You do not beg! You must not beg…" Rook rose and tipped Leona’s chin up before giving him a bitter sweet kiss, “After all… once a prey has been marked… there is no such thing as letting it go.”

Leona looked at Rook, the hunter’s icy green eyes glinting with excitement. He could see Rook slowly bring the knife back up again, licking the knife up the blade, a trail of saliva trailing down the shining piece of metal. He tipped Leona’s chin up with the wet knife, licking his lips in anticipation as he stared straight into the lion’s eyes.

“One might ask… how does a predator like you… suddenly become the prey?” Rook moved closer to Leona, slowly licking the blood splattered across the lion’s face, “Well… Leona, the truth is… you were never a predator in the first place.”

Long live the king, a believer would say. But how unfortunate… the king did not have the chance live long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I would like to inform and tell everyone reading this that as I was writing this fic I never meant for it to have any racial undertones. I wan't to update and inform everyone that as I wrote this, I viewed Rook as a hunter catching his prey which is Leona since he is a half-lion. I never took the color of their skins into account and I apologise to those who felt uncomfortable about this fic. I truly wrote this for entertainment purposes, not being thoughtful about how this could be viewed and again I sincerely apologise once again.


End file.
